


Punishment Time (Everlock Edition)

by ETNMystic



Series: Punishment Time Resurrected [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Sucks to suck, a lot of despair, all of them will die at least once, fortnite dances on the gravestones at the chapel, i might put kerrie in this somehow, it really do be like that sometimes, just in case, so just prepare yourselves for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Time to kill off the season 3 ETN guests.Yay....
Relationships: The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn
Series: Punishment Time Resurrected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157918) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hey, so I've decided to take on the legacy that TheEmoAuthor left behind and write executions for our already-tormented ETN guests. I've done the All-Star Season; now it's onto season 3, probably my second-favorite season. So you're gonna get to watch Ro and Colleen die at least one or two more times. 

The reason I'm putting this chapter first instead of the first execution is so that you can jump in at just about any point in the series. I don't wanna force anyone to read these in exact order.

A few things to note:

  1. They're all high school age just like in canon Dangan Ronpa.
  2. For each chapter, everyone will be alive again, save for the victim.
  3. The victims and culprits are (kinda) random.
  4. Their executions will probably have something to do with their role in that season, their channel, something in their personality, possibly their death in the show, etc,.



And now up first is our Cinnamon Roll Daredevil, Roi Fabito. Perhaps his bravery will help him survive?


	2. The Daredevil's Ultimate Stunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daredevil's Ultimate Stunt.  
> Ultimate Daredevil Roi Fabito's Execution
> 
> You don't need to look too deep for the Roila content in this. It's right in front of you. Right on a silver platter.

_Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! I just wanted to help. I just wanted to be a hero!_

Right now, Roi wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide from the universe. Here he is with eight other kids being forced into a game of life and death. The problem is that there should be one more....but he messed up. And now Joey Graceffa, the Ultimate Savant, is dead.

And it's all because of him....

* * *

It wasn't as though they exactly chose this. One day, all 10 of them just randomly woke up in an academy, Hope's Peak Academy, an institution that's one of the top dream schools of most everyone that they knew. 

Well, it would be if it weren't for the fact that it was being run by a psychotic, two-toned teddy bear named Monokuma. Once they'd all awoken and gathered in the gym, the bear made two startling announcements. For one, they would have to live together in this school until the day they died. However there was a loophole, which lead to the second startling announcement; in order to "graduate," as he called it, you had to kill one of the other students and get away with it. 

A full week went by without any kills, and this only upset the bear. So he called them to the gym once again and introduced a motive; it was one that he called the Heroes' Duel.

"Tonight, two of you will be selected to fight in a battle to the death in order to save one of your classmates from certain death. If ten minutes go by and you're both still alive, the classmate will be killed."

This startled everyone.

"Wait, you're actually serious about all of this?" Matthew Patrick asked in disbelief.

"Upupupupupupupu!" the bear cackled.  
"I thought you would've figured that out by now, Mr. Detective!"

"Oh bitch...." Manny Gutierrez gasped.  
"Shit's going down. Just whatever you do, don't pair me with Nikita."

This made the Troublemaker groan.

"Bitch, that's _exactly_ what he's gonna do now that you said it!"

Hearing this, Roi realized that she was right; that was _definitely_ something Monokuma would do. And now that it had been a whole week, a lot of friendships had begun to form. Rosanna, Matt, and Safiya; Ro and Colleen; him and JC; him and Joey; him and Matt; him and Teala, which he kind of thought may have something more to it; not to mention that Manny and Nikita had been best friends since they were little kids. He couldn't let this happen. And so, in the heat of the moment, he yelled out

"I volunteer!"

The entire gym fell silent as they all turned to look at him. He felt a sense of dread in his stomach, but he tried to play it off. 

"Yeah, that's right," he told Monokuma.  
"I'll take your challenge."

_But what if you win?!_

"Make me one of the fighters or even put me up as the one for certain death. I don't care, but I'm not gonna let my friends die because of some stupid motive you put out!"

He heard ripples of surprise, and even a "Roi, you brave idiot" from Nikita. 

"Upupupupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed.  
"Looks like _you're_ living up to your Ultimate, huh? We'll see where the cards fall, but until then, enjoy your day."

And just like that, the bear disappeared. The gym was left in total silence until the Super Spy spoke up.

"Roi, you're not serious about this, are you?" Teala Dunn asked, her voice full of concern.  
"You could be the one to die."

He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But honestly, it's better if it's me than one of you guys."

"No, it's not!" she cried out.  
"Roi, I don't wanna lose you! I can't lose you. I need you here!"

She ran up to him and embraced him in a great big bear hug, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I've known you for years. If you died.....if you died.....Roi, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Feeling his heart breaking, he hugged her in return.

"Don't worry, Teala," he assured her.  
"Even if I _do_ get picked, you know that I don't go down so easily. I'll fight with every last fiber of my being, and I'll do it for you. And that's a promise."

They pulled out of the grasp and Roi pat her arms.

"Now where's that smile? Where's that cute little smile I love so much?" he asked playfully, booping her on the nose.

Teala's mouth formed into a soft smile, which made Roi's heart swell.

"Gosh, you're adorable," he sighed.  
"How'd I get so lucky to find someone as amazing as you?"

She giggled, her cheeks turning deep red. 

"Cut it out, Roi. Not in front of everyone."

Out of the corner of her eye, Teala saw that the Ultimate Jetsetter-like the sweet little cinnamon roll that she was-was already gushing over the two of them with Matt and Safiya, which made her feel a bit embarrassed. Despite this, she leaned forward and said to him softly

"But you're also adorable."

before giving him a sweet little kiss on the cheek, her foot automatically kicking up cutely, causing _him_ to blush.

"Aww, gawrsh," he said, emulating Goofy, causing her to giggle cutely.

"Now come on," she told him as her heart began to swell as well.  
"Let's go to the dining hall and get something to eat."

The two lovebirds happily glided off hand-in-hand while everyone else dispersed.

* * *

After eating in the dining hall, which somehow turned into them spending the entire day together, Teala and Roi departed for curfew. Sitting in bed with a cheerful smile on his face, Roi couldn't believe his luck; how he found someone as amazing as Teala who also liked him was a mystery to him. He was always the guy who did stupid and dangerous stuff just because. He wasn't sure if _anyone_ would like him because of how reckless he was. But Teala....she was very methodical in her spy work. She'd _also_ done dangerous things, but knew how to do them in a way to avoid too much injury. The two of them made a promise that once they got out, they would teach each other their tips and tricks, and maybe.....maybe they could spend the rest of their lives together. With this, Roi drifted off to sleep. 

What seemed like moments later, he was awoken by a loud knock on the door, the sound of something sliding underneath the door, and the click of a lock. Curious, he got up and picked it up before turning his light on. It was a note signed with nothing but a paw print.

_"Congratulations!_

_"Because of your bravery, you have been selected to partake in the Heroes' Duel! Please head to the Trash Room right away to meet your opponent as well as the classmate you must save."_

Reading this, his heart dropped. Monokuma had actually taken him up on the offer? On one hand, he was slightly relieved to know that the fighters weren't a duo like Ro and Matt or Nikita and Manny. On the other hand, he was anxious about who he was going to have to fight, and who he was going to be saving.

"Well, better get this over with," he sighed as he left his room.

The halls were extremely quiet after curfew. They seemed abandoned, or even.......dead.

_Probably not the best situation to make that joke in._

Even though it felt like forever, Roi soon arrived in the trash room, which was dark as hell. Once there, the gate shut and locked. His heart was pounding, but he tried to remain composed.

"Hello?" he called out.  
"Who's here? Show yourselves!"

Out of nowhere, the lights came on, and there was his opponent.

"Roi?!"

"Joey?!"

How was he supposed to kill Joey? There was no way! Joey was one of his good friends.

_"Welcome, chosen two, to the Hero's Duel! And now....here is the person whose life is on the line!"_

The furnace roared to life and Roi gasped in horror as he saw who it was.

"Help! Someone save me please!"

Her legs tied to a rope above the furnace, Roi could recognize that red coat anywhere.

"Teala!"

The Super Spy was trembling as her hair dangled above the furnace. He was so focused and conflicted that he barely noticed the weapons dropping everywhere.

_"You have ten minutes before the Super Spy gets Super Fried! Fight!"_

Roi didn't have time to think, but his mind was torn; kill his friend or kill his crush? His body moved on autopilot, picking up some throwing knives and an axe. For sometime, he and Joey were battling it out, each taking several hits. Roi winced as Joey slashed at his knee, causing him to fall back. 

It seemed like time was frozen, as he had Joey pinned to the ground, but all of a sudden;

_"Thirty seconds left!"_

Teala was sobbing now, so convinced that she was gonna be fried. Roi couldn't take it anymore. He made a promise, and he was gonna stick with that promise, no matter what.....

Even if it meant.....

Dear God.....

"Joey, I'm so sorry!" he cried.

He brought the axe up and pierced right into his chest several times. He heard Joey wheezing.

"Roi......why?" he rasped, feeling betrayed.  
"I thought.....we were friends....."

"We were...."

But Joey wasn't able to hear it, as his body slumped over. The Savant was gone.

_"Congratulations, Roi! You've won the Hero's Duel!"_

That was when Roi realized; he couldn't hear the furnace anymore. Whirling around, he saw Teala, her hair just barely touching the now-closed furnace. There was a snap and Teala fell to the ground with a squeal of shock. He ran over to her.

"Teala!"

The Super Spy laid on the ground and cried.

"Roi...." she gasped.  
"Why?"

The Daredevil gulped.

"I promised that I'd fight with every last fiber of my being.....I don't go back on my word."

The two of them just sat on the ground in stunned silence for several moments as the vents roared softly in the background.

"You....you won't say anything, right?" he gulped.

She nodded quickly.

"You won't say anything either, right?"

He nodded quickly in return. 

"C'mon," he sighed.  
"Let's get cleaned up. You can stay in my dorm tonight if you want."

They both did their best to thoroughly clean up the crime scene, wiping down blood, hiding Joey's body, anything that would get the heat off of them.

But they weren't as thorough as they should've been.

* * *

Now he knows it's over. Even with Teala defending him, Matpat and Safiya are still too observant for him to get away with this crime. Knowing that time's almost up, he sends a vote his way and tries to block out everything else. The voting board appears. He's shocked to find that he has only 8 votes. The only other vote had gone to Teala, certainly because of her; she'd done her level-best to keep him alive, even going out of her way to imply that _she_ was the one who killed Joey. But it was a fruitless venture, as soon enough, his face shows up along with victory bells.

His fate is sealed.

"Correct!" Monokuma exclaims excitedly.  
"The one who took out the Savant was none other than Roi Fabito, the Ultimate Daredevil! Or should I say the Ultimate Romeo?"

The others turn his way, save for Teala who has her face buried in her hands.

"Oh bitch," Manny gasps.

"Should we even _ask_ what he means by Ultimate Romeo?" Nikita wonders.

"Roi?" Ro gulps.  
"Is he right?"

He nods ruefully.

"I....I killed Joey. I didn't want to, I really didn't. I just....I just---."

"You just wanted to be a hero, right?" the Disco Dancer sighs with a mixture of anger and sympathy.

He nods once again, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Teala.....she was....she was gonna die......you all know I made a promise to her....you all heard it yesterday.....and I don't go back on my word...."

Teala, and Ro are on the verge of tears. JC and Colleen look sorrowful. Manny and Nikita are in shock. Matpat and Safiya look down at the floor; they were the ones who had deduced most of the clues, and Roi can't help but feel horrible at that.

"Roi---" Matpat begins sadly.

"No, stop," he sighs.  
"It's not your fault. You were just doing what you had to do. Both of you. You're both really smart, you know? I admire that about you."

He chuckles slightly at that last bit. 

"I still don't understand what the bear means by Ultimate Romeo," Nikita says quietly. 

The bear sighs.

"You're all teens, aren't you? I thought that your hormones would be raging."

"What?" 

"Well, let's just say that if he were to write a novel about this, it'd be called _The Super Spy Who Loved Me."_

It pieces together in everyone's heads.

"So now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to the main event!"

"The....main event?" Roi asks.

"Duh! The execution, obviously."

Hearing this the Daredevil sighs in resignation.

"Oh....right...."

He should've known.....

"No!"

A shriek of horror comes from the Super Spy. She rushes over and clings onto Roi, tears streaming down her face.

"Please! Leave him alone. It's not his fault he killed Joey!"

Monokuma scoffs.

"Not his fault? How naive of you, Tealie! Did he or did he not use the weapon to kill him?"

"He did it to save someone else!" she snaps back.  
"And I helped him clean up the crime scene, so I'm just as guilty as he is. If you want to execute him, you'll have to execute me too!"

The bear bursts into laughter.

"You clearly didn't read the rules, did you? Only the actual killer is eligible for graduation, which also means they're the only one eligible for punishment. And the only actual killer is your Risk-taking Romeo right here!"

The group falls into silence as Monokuma keeps laughing. Finally he stops and clears his throat.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Roi Fabito, the Ultimate Daredevil!"

"No! Please!"

Teala is still adamant in keeping him alive, despite the minuscule chance of that actually happening.

"Roi, I love you.....I can't.....you can't die on us...."

Roi hangs his head.

"Don't worry, Teala," he says.  
"I have hope that there's a chance I'll survive this. But if I don't, please just promise me one thing; you'll get the heck out of here with the others."

"Roi--" she squeaks, hugging him tightly.

"Please," he tells her, before giving her a kiss on the head.

Colleen approaches and grabs ahold of Teala, pulling her back.

"No," she says as she realizes that someone's trying to take her away, her voice growing louder and more desperate as she reaches out for him until she's full-on screaming in agony.  
"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Ro purses her lips, as Teala tries to keep a grip on Roi. Tears fall down her face as Colleen pulls her back, hugging her and rubbing her back as she gets her away from him.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," she assures her.  
"It'll be okay."

Realizing the inevitability of the situation, the Super Spy sobs into the Disco Dancer's sparkly outfit. On instinct Ro goes over and hugs her as well. So do Matpat and Safiya.

Meanwhile Roi takes a deep breath and looks up at Monokuma, nodding.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he says, trying to put a little fight in his tone. 

"Oh, have I _been_ ready!" Monokuma exclaims in triumph.  
"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiit's....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!"

Hearing this, the Super Spy lets out one final and feral shriek, as Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it on the red button. A pixelated Roi is shown being dragged away by Monokuma. To add insult to injury, a pixelated Teala is crying and grasping onto his leg for his dear life.

**GAME OVER**

**Roi has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

Roi hears the sound of a revving motorcycle as a chain whips out and clicks around his neck. He swears he can hear either Manny or Nikita or maybe both remark "Kinky" before he's yanked back into the abyss. Soon he finds himself outside in a stadium where the crowd is cheering him on, chanting his name. Up ahead he can see the parkour course, and while it looks difficult, he still has hope. He faintly feels the chain unclip from the collar.

_"Welcome to the Kuma Course! Roi, if you make it through this course without injuring, you have a chance to live!"_

Roi can't believe what he's hearing. He could actually make it out of this alive?! He could still be with Teala! He could still keep her safe! "Without injuring," though? Weird word choice, but it doesn't matter.

_Don't worry, Teala. I'm not goin' down without a fight!_

His trusty motorcycle skids up to his side, and despite this possibly being his execution, he can't help but feel psyched up. He has so many fond memories with Rolanda, and now here she is, ready to work with him to get through this parkour course.

"All right!" he cheers, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air.  
"Just like the old times, huh?"

Without hesitation he hops on and revs it up as a song begins to play. The mere sound is enough to get his endorphins going.

_Don't._

_Stop._

_Me._

"Let's do this, Rollie!" 

He kicks away the kickstand and the bike speeds forward.

_Cuz I'm havin' a good time,_

_havin' a good time_ _!_

First is a row of a dozen flaming hoops. He nails it, going straight through the center of each. The crowd goes wild. 

_I'm a shootin' star, leapin' through the sky like a tiger._

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Nice job, Rollie!"

Next is swerving around landmines and dynamite. Piece of cake! He practically zooms over them all. His jacket gets a little singed, but it doesn't count as an injury, and that's not gonna stop him. He's havin' a good time!

_Defyin' the laws of gravity!_

"I knew you still had it in you!"

Following that? A time trial with jumps. Wham! Bam! He could do this with his eyes closed, ma'am! 

_I'm a racin' car, passin' by like Lady Godiva!_

Finally his most dangerous stunt; up, across, and down a volcano, jumping over sharks and snakes, before skidding past the finish line. 

"Let's give it everything we got!" he exclaims.  
"It's go time!"

_I'm gonna go!_

He revs it up to the highest setting and Rolanda and him race up the volcano.

_Go!_

The diameter of the volcano is _long_ and the lava is close to the surface. But nothing he can't do. Twenty one-wheeled 360s in a row. Soon he's on the other end. 

_Go!_

Now's the finish. He bullets down the volcano, over the sharks and snakes, and to the finish!

_There's no stoppin' meeeeeeeeeeeee!_

The audience is going wild and he's psyched. He's finished this. He can still protect Teala. He can--

"ROI! You did it!"

He turns just in time to see Teala climb down from the bleachers, tears of joy in her eyes. So she'd seen the whole thing! He feels a mixture of excitement and bashfulness. He reaches out to her, ready to pull her into the biggest bear hug he'd ever given in his whole life! But suddenly---

"AHH!"

_**BAM!** _

The audience gasps. Roi looks up. To his horror, Teala's face is full of shock and fear. Her head is against the arena barrier. He looks down to see his motorcycle leaning against her, and quickly jumps off. Rolanda drops to reveal stains of blood. 

He hears a buzzer over and over again. Looking up, he sees a jumbotron with the words

**COURSE FAILED**

on it. 

But how?! He hadn't gotten injured. He's perfectly fi---

Soon he remembers.

_"If you can get through this course without injuring....."_

It didn't specify who or what got the injuries. 

_Wait, maybe it's a Monokuma!_

He whirls around, a sliver of hope still there, but it's pulled out when he sees that there's no indication of Monokuma.....Nope.....he's injured someone.....the love of his life.

His heart sinks all the way down as it breaks into pieces.

"It's....it's all my fault...." he whimpers, dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

Teala gasps and falls to the ground, barely conscious.

Out of the blue, Roi's collar begins to beep. The beeping becomes louder and faster until.....

He hardly winces as lasers cut through his neck. His head, full of despair, falls to the ground. 

From a screen in the trial room, the remaining seven Ultimates watch their barely-conscious Super Spy friend being taken away by Monokumas in robes and the body of their once gung-ho Daredevil lying headless in the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorrynotsorry to all of the Roila shippers out there, but I thought it would be cool to maybe pull a Peko for this one.....
> 
> Up next is our Disco Dancer extraordinaire. Will she make the right moves to get out of this execution?


	3. Disco Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disco Fever.  
> Ultimate Disco Dancer Colleen Ballinger's Execution.
> 
> (CW: Blood)

_This is it. I'm done for. I'm dead._

The trial's almost coming to a close, and Colleen Ballinger knows that that likely means her life is coming to a close. The motive seemed too difficult to use as evidence, but there are some really intelligent people in this group. They were able to use that evidence to figure out that she was the one who killed Roi Fabito, the Ultimate Daredevil. 

And not that she's trying to claim that she's innocent in this, but she blames part of it on her ADHD.

* * *

Colleen was just as confused as everyone else when they suddenly woke up in Hope's Peak Academy. True, they'd all gotten letters saying that they'd been scouted out as students, but they were pretty sure that this wasn't part of the orientation. And then out of nowhere, this monochrome teddy bear calling himself Headmaster Monokuma claimed that in order to graduate, they needed to get away with murder, specifically with murdering one of their classmates. Of course there was no way they were going to commit murder. They may be teens, but they all knew that murder was wrong. Not a chance was it going to happen.

Well, that's what they thought.

A week later, they'd been called to the gym and each given a bracelet. They were large, with a small key attached to each of them. Not surprisingly they were all against putting them on, as Monokuma had given them these bracelets, even insisting that they were all the rage; but when he threw in the threat of punishment, it began to look like a cool fashion trend. Being punished was so passé.

Then came the question everyone wanted the answer to, asked by the Investigative Reporter herself.

"What's the catch?" 

And this was where things came to a downfall.

"One of the beads in the bracelet has a light inside of it, and another has a button. Each bracelet is connected to one of your classmates. If you press the button, their bracelet will light up. But the thing is, just because your bracelet is connected to someone doesn't mean their bracelet is connected to yours. Go on, give it a try."

Everyone was hesitant to do so. What if were to kill them? But of course the Daredevil was the one to step up.

"I'll try mine," he shrugged.

He searched around the bracelet until he found the button and pressed it. A brief flash of red emerged from the Super Spy's wrist.

"Huh?" 

She was intrigued and decided to find hers. When her button was pressed, a brief flash of red came from over by the Jetsetter.

"So each bracelet's light is a one-way path," the detective observed.

"That still doesn't answer the question," Safiya pointed out.  
"What's the catch?"

Monokuma made a pondering noise, delaying it for some time. This was giving the Troublemaker a good reason to get upset.

"Just get on with the fucking answer!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Monokuma exclaimed.  
"No need to get so pissy."

Hearing this Nikita huffed and folded her arms.

"The catch is that if you take off your bracelet, the person whose bracelet is connected to yours will be injected with a fast-acting poison that will kill them before they can say 'I can't even'!"

Eyes bulged out of their sockets. Someone could kill someone just like that? And there would be almost no evidence left behind? It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but it was also murder. But then the evidence portion was ruled out immediately. 

"Don't think that you'll automatically get away with it, though. Because after they die, the bracelet will explode paint all over the room and reveal the color palette of the killer! Well, along with some blood, of course. Also, these bad boys are gonna gradually tighten up on your wrists until the veins get choked apart and your hand falls off. Anyway, do with that what you will. I'll see you later!"

And just like that, he was gone, leaving the others in silence for several moments.

"So what now?" Teala gulped.

The Hippie shrugged.

"We don't take them off, easy as that."

"But these bitches are gonna get tighter on our wrists if we just leave them on," Nikita pointed out.  
"One of us is eventually gonna cave and take it off, so someone might as well get it over with now."

"Or," the Jetsetter intervened.  
"Or how about we _don't_ do it now and just go on with our day?"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna think about this anymore," the Savant gulped.  
"I'd rather just see how things play out."

The others agreed, much to the Troublemaker's chagrin, and all of them headed out.

* * *

Several days passed and the Ultimates had learned the hard way that the bear wasn't messing around with the bracelet thing. Every so often, the bracelet would press down on their wrist more and more. Their hands were losing pigmentation and were growing numb. And they also learned that Nikita was likely right; _someone_ was eventually going to cave. 

Colleen, in particular, was getting really irritated with it. Just before she'd been taken to Hope's Peak, she'd been clinically diagnosed with ADHD, which ended up explaining a lot of the problems she had experienced throughout her life. But something that came with her ADHD was sensory problems, particularly tactile, and for her, the bracelet was starting to become a sensory nightmare. She could barely move her wrist without feeling the intense pressure of the giant beads pressing into her arm and it hurt like hell. She began to have even more trouble concentrating when people tried to have conversations with her because all she could focus on were the beads. She'd tried to use it as a fidget when it got overwhelming, and it worked, up to a point. The point being when the bracelet was so tight that she couldn't move the beads. Her skin-picking also became worse, as she tried to distract herself from the pressure and pain. She'd tried listening to music, dancing, singing, anything to busy her mind, but nothing was helping, and it was only getting worse. 

A week into the motive, sitting on her bed that evening, Colleen had a meltdown out of the blue. Her hand had turned a paper-pale white and the beads seemed to be drilling into her skin. It had reached the point where the pain severely impaired her ability to function in a typical fashion. She tried other sensory objects to help her calm down, but nothing was helping. Her wrist was begging for even just one vein to work properly; the sensory overload had gone far beyond her limits, and Colleen knew she had no other choice. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

She kept whimpering this under her breath as she searched her bracelet for the key, tears gathering even more in her eyes as she stuck it in the lock and turned the key. There was a click and the bracelet expanded, relieving the immense pain she'd been feeling, and it seemed to fall off her wrist on its own. She gasped for air, tears falling from her face out of intense relief, as she checked her wrist. The beads had left deep imprints, but now her hand was gaining color again. She flopped back on her bed, crying out in relief. 

That is, until she heard a loud BOOM!

Her stomach clenched up as she realized what had just happened. 

"Oh God....oh God...."

One of her fellow Ultimates was now dead, and it was because of her and her sensory processing problems. 

Doors began to open and footsteps were running in the direction that the explosion had come from. Not wanting to look suspicious, she joined in, looking over the others to see who the victim was. Even though they couldn't open the door, it didn't take much more than a glance at the name plate and a quick headcount to figure out that it was Roi who had been killed. Her stomach felt a knot tie up inside of it. She killed the Daredevil. And she hadn't even gone near him. 

Honestly, she did her best to play innocent. It was possible that Monokuma could've put the wrong color scheme inside of Roi's bracelet and so it was going to frame another student. Right?

How naive the poor Disco Dancer was......

* * *

And now here she is, nearing the end of the trial and of her life. She sends herself a vote, knowing that it's pointless to vote anyone else, and thinks back to this whole trial. Colleen _did_ have a close chance of escape. After all, even with the color scheme, some of them didn't trust Monokuma enough to tell the truth, so some of them thought it was just a frame. But they have two intellectuals in the group, Matpat and Safiya. They had asked everyone to bring their bracelet down to the trial room, and thank God they'd fallen off by that point. They went in a certain order and because of it, Colleen had found out that Nikita's bracelet was connected to hers. A close call, to be perfectly honest, but when it was her turn, she was hesitant to show hers. And when she had pressed her button, no one's bracelet emitted a light.

Finally she looks up to see her face on the screen along with victory bells ringing, but sounding more like funeral bells in her ears.

Her fate is officially sealed. 

"Wow!" Monokuma says.  
"You got it on the first go! Indeed, the one who murdered our Daredevil is none other than our Disco Dancer, Colleen Ballinger!"

They all turn to look at her as she tries not to burst into tears. 

"Why...?" Rosanna squeaks.  
"Colleen....why?"

The Disco Dancer purses her lips before she explains her condition and her sensory overload. The faces that begin in anger turn into slightly-sympathetic as she explains more of it.

"In her defense, those bracelets were a bitch to have on, especially just before Roi's life got snatched," Nikita sighs once she's finished.  
"And if I had ADHD, I probably would've done the same thing."

Manny nods in agreement, reluctantly so, as his bracelet was connected to Nikita's. 

"Honestly I had nothing against Roi," she begins.  
"I just---"

"We know, sis," Nikita stops her.  
"We know. It's okay."

The Disco Dancer is slightly shocked at how sympathetic Nikita's being. It's not usually like her, especially with Colleen. The room is now in total silence as they try to take in the fact that this happened.

"Well, this seems like a good time to start the execution," Monokuma shrugs.

"No! That's not fair!" the Jetsetter protests.

"Wha-what?" Monokuma asks in mock shock. 

"It wasn't even murder!"

Matpat, standing at the podium beside her, nods.

"It was involuntary manslaughter. She didn't have any intent to kill, which is the main part of a murder."

"But she knew that taking off the bracelet would kill someone," Joey points out.

"You heard her describe what it's like to her," Safiya adds.  
"Can you really blame her?"

"I can blame her for killing someone. Right, Teala?"

The Super Spy doesn't answer. She just has her face buried in her hands. This only breaks Colleen's heart even more. She'd seem how much she cared about Roi and he about her, to a point where one might assume they were dating. 

"Hey! Don't bring her into this!" Ro snaps.

This shocks everyone in the room. 

"Colleen didn't know who her bracelet was connected to, and with the way she described it, it's like Nikita said; you probably would've done the same thing."

The latter in question nods.

The cinnamon roll Jetsetter has tears in her eyes. She rushes over to Colleen and hugs her gently.

"It's not your fault," she assures her as Colleen returns the hug.  
"I promise it's not your fault."

"That doesn't change the fact that someone died at her hands," Monokuma laughs.  
"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Colleen Ballinger, the Ultimate Disco Dancer!"

"Ro, it's gonna be okay," Colleen assures her despite the intense fear inside of her.  
"Just promise me that you'll do your best to get out of here alive, okay?"

Ro tearfully nods as she gives her one final hug.

"I love you," she whispers. 

"I love you too."

She holds onto Colleen for a while before Matpat and Safiya have to pry her away, much to her agony.

"Please," Colleen tells the others.  
"Promise me that you'll do your best to make sure that no one else has to die. Do your best to get out of here alive, all of you."

"Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiiiit's....PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!"

Monokuma raises his gavel and bangs it on the red button. A pixelated Colleen is shown being dragged away by Monokuma.

**GAME OVER**

**Colleen has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

* * *

The Disco Dancer feels the floor under her give way. She screams as she drops down, but soon feels the impact of the floor below her. Light of all colors flash around and below her is a disco floor. Standing up, Colleen now knows where she is, a nightclub. This is her natural territory. Despite this being her execution, she's excited. Because, honey, this is a disco party.

"And mama, I'm _ready!_ " she exclaims with a smile as she takes off her coat, revealing the sparkly-brown two-piece disco outfit. 

Flinging it to the side, she hears the bear's voice over an intercom.

_"Welcome to the Disco of Despair, Colleen! The rules of this game are simple. All you have to do is get a perfect score on this song and you'll be stayin' alive, stayin' alive with your fellow Ultimates!"_

She's got a chance to live?! No, it sounds too good to be true, but if it's possible....she's gotta give it her all.

_"Do any moves you want. The only requirement is that you've gotta step on the glowing squares in time until the music ends. Are you ready?"_

Is she ready? Is that even a question? She flips her long, beautiful brown hair, hands on her hips.

"I was born ready, honey!" she says sassily at the intercom.

_"We'll see about that. Let's kick this party up to 11!"_

All of a sudden, a familiar song comes on and Colleen can feel herself getting into the groove almost immediately. It's an ironic song to be certain, but it's one of her favorites. The squares glow up and Colleen instantly goes into disco mode while the lyrics blare on.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_   
_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_   
_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_   
_Since I was born_   
_And now it's all right, it's okay_   
_And you may look the other way_   
_We can try to understand_   
_The New York Times' effect on man_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_   
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_   
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_   
_Ah when you want._

Colleen's shimmyin' and shakin', she's havin' an amazing time, and she's nailing every single square. She's thinkin' back to the time this song got her scouted. She got top marks on that one at the young age of 16. It's also particularly special because she grew up on this song. But something seems to feel off. The squares and music are gradually getting faster and the air is getting thicker. Colleen tries to shrug it off as the song continues on.

_Well now, I get low and I get high_   
_And if I can't get either, I really try_   
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_   
_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_   
_You know it's all right, it's okay_   
_I'll live to see another day_   
_We can try to understand_   
_The New York Times' effect on man_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_   
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_   
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

It's at this point that she realizes that something really _is_ wrong. The air's getting even thicker and her body feels as though it's burning up. Now don't get it twisted; she's exerted herself during dances before and she's felt herself burn up afterwards, but this time, it's _not_ in the good sense. It's the kind of burning up that makes her feel dizzy. The music's also getting faster and so are the squares. She tries keeping up, but it only makes the burning worse.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah_   
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah, I'm stayin' alive_

_Somebody help me,_ Colleen thinks as chills begin to run through her. 

But it still feels like she's burning up. Is she.....is she getting sick? She's tempted to lie down.

_No, I **have** to keep giving it my all. I'm almost to the end!_

Despite how fast the music and square lights are going, which is at light speed by this point, she's doing her best to go at it. 

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_   
_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_   
_Music loud and women warm_   
_I've been kicked around since I was born_   
_And now it's all right, it's okay_   
_And you may look the other way_   
_We can try to understand_   
_The New York Times' effect on man_

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_   
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_   
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

That's when she starts to feel a tickle in her throat. A wet cough emerges. Colleen covers her mouth as she tries to keep going, but her vision begins to become blurry, her head is spinning, and the coughing refuses to stop and she feels something wet on her sleeve. During a very brief respite, she takes a look, and even through her double vision, she can see that it's blood, _her_ blood.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah_   
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_   
_I'm stayin' alive_

It's going to fast for her now. The blood becomes congealed, and she's stumbling around.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah_   
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_   
_I'm stayin' alive_

Now she's missing so many squares and her score is going down drastically. Is this how he plans to kill her?

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah_   
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_   
_I'm stayin' alive_

Colleen can't hold out anymore; she feels too weak to move. She stumbles backwards and trips against the floor, lying on her back.

 _"C'mon, Colleen,"_ Monokuma taunts through the intercom.  
 _"It's just a bit of Disco Fever. A fever's not gonna kill ya."_

She's not sure if she heard that right as everything begins to echo against her eardrums. She sits up a bit.

"H-huh?"

_"I'm not sure if I can say the same thing for the bad boys above ya, though."_

All of a sudden, the ceiling opens up, and Colleen can just make out the blurred silhouettes of dozens of disco balls.

**_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ **

Several of them hit her right in the head, not only breaking instantaneously, but both piercing her and hitting her square in the head in the process. Her head bleeds as more of them fall until her head hits hard against the disco floor as the music fades out.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_   
_Somebody help me, yeah_   
_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_   
_I'm stayin' alive._

In the courtroom, on a screen, the 8 remaining Ultimates watch in horror as the Disco Dancer gets blunted and buried in disco balls, never to grace the dance floor ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna have her die from the fever, but with times being what they are, it seemed slightly insensitive. I still wanted to use it in some capacity, though, so blunt force trauma killed our disco dancin' mama!
> 
> Up next is, I regret to admit, our cinnamon roll Jetsetter. I don't think she has a plane ticket to get out of this killing game.


End file.
